themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling)
The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) is the 11th song on the album Come, Come to the Sunset Tree. Lyrics I will wake up at six A.M. again And I will find my way to the front door Like a soldier crawling through the smoking carnage Smoldering bodies at my feet I'd love to stick around but I've got someone to meet And I will put my best foot forward And I'll thank God I made it out of there On the day when my new friends come I will present myself in my nice white tuxedo jacket And I will look out at the day through my dark sunglasses And take in the scene The house behind me and the people in it Will all go up like steam in just a minute There's gonna be a redefining of some borders And I will receive my orders On the day when my new friends come The rooftops and the sidewalks Will all melt like plastic And oh friends, old friends, dear friends I'm gonna look fantastic There won't be any reason left to cry 'Cause there won't be any people left to cry for My memory's gonna vaporize itself And my Italian shoes, well they will be to die for I believe I can fly Might you look up at me and wave goodbye On the day when my new friends come Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This was on the vinyl edition of The Sunset Tree...It's a song about how sometimes you find yourself living in a house and you think 'I have to get out of here', but maybe you're too young to get out of there, or you don't have any money, or you don't have any means or anywhere to go, and yet, you cling firmly to the idea that someday you will escape through some means, maybe Batman will show up in his car outside or something, and other people might laugh and say 'Man, John, Batman's not coming to save you', and you think 'Look, man, between me and Batman and you, I'll take Batman.'" -- 2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *"This is, like, my favorite song to play. It's about escaping from a place that you really desperately need to escape from, and having to invent fantastic scenarios that allow you to escape through your mind. It's called 'Hawaiian Feeling,' or 'The Day the Aliens Came.'" -- 2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-12-04 - Wedge Gallery - Asheville, NC *2005-01-26 - WELH Session - Providence, RI *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Videos of this Song *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Video